1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to gas turbine combustion systems and specifically to a gas turbine combustion system that can operate at significantly lower load conditions while having stable combustion and lower emissions.
2. Description of Related Art
In an effort to reduce the amount of pollution emissions from gas-powered turbines, governmental agencies have enacted numerous regulations requiring reductions in the amount of oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO). Lower combustion emissions can often be attributed to a more efficient combustion process, with specific regard to fuel injector location and mixing effectiveness.
Early combustion systems utilized diffusion type nozzles, where fuel is mixed with air external to the fuel nozzle by diffusion, proximate the flame zone. Diffusion type nozzles produce high emissions due to the fact that the fuel and air burn stoichiometrically at high temperature to maintain adequate combustor stability and low combustion dynamics.
An enhancement in combustion technology is the utilization of premixing, such that the fuel and air mix prior to combustion to form a homogeneous mixture that burns at a lower temperature than a diffusion type flame and produces lower NOx emissions. Premixing can occur either internal to the fuel nozzle or external thereto, as long as it is upstream of the combustion zone. An example of a premixing combustor of the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A combustor 8 has a plurality of fuel nozzles 18, each injecting fuel into a premix cavity 19 where fuel mixes with compressed air from plenum 10 before entering combustion chamber 20. Premixing fuel and air together before combustion allows for the fuel and air to form a more homogeneous mixture, which will burn more completely, resulting in lower emissions. However, in this configuration the fuel is injected in relatively the same plane of the combustor, and prevents any possibility of improvement through altering the mixing length.
An alternate means of premixing and lower emissions is through multiple combustion stages, which allows for enhanced premixing as load increases. Referring now to FIG. 2, an example of a prior art multi-stage combustor is shown. A combustor 30 has a first combustion chamber 31 and a second combustion chamber 32 separated by a venturi 33, which has a narrow throat region 34. While combustion can occur in either first or second combustion chambers or both chambers, depending on load conditions, the lowest emissions levels occur when fuel, which is injected through nozzle regions 35, is completely mixed with compressed air in first combustion chamber 31 prior to combusting in second combustion chamber 32. The amount of load turndown is limited by the decreasing flame temperature as the load is decreased, making the flame unstable to the point where flashback occurs into the first combustion chamber. Therefore, this multi-stage combustor with a venturi is more effective at higher load conditions. While a full load condition is the most common operating point for land-based gas turbines used for generating electricity, often times electricity demands do not require the full load of the generator, and the operator desires to operate the engine at a lower load setting, such that only the load demanded is produced, thereby saving fuel costs. Combustion systems of the prior art have been known to become unstable at lower load settings while also producing unacceptable levels of NOx and CO emissions at lower load settings, especially below 50% load. This is primarily due to the fact that most combustion systems are staged for most efficient operation at high load settings. The combination of potentially unstable combustion and higher emissions often times prevents engine operators from running engines at lower load settings, forcing the engines to either run at higher settings, thereby burning additional fuel, or shutting down, and thereby losing valuable revenue that could be generated from the part-load demand. A further problem with shutting down the engine, is the additional cycles that are incurred by the engine hardware. A cycle is commonly defined as the engine passing through the normal operating envelope. Engine manufacturers typically rate hardware life in terms of operating hours or equivalent operating cycles. Therefore, incurring additional cycles can reduce hardware life requiring premature repair or replacement at the expense of the engine operator. What is needed is a system that can provide flame stability and low emissions benefits at a part load condition, as well as at a full load condition, such that engines can be efficiently operated at lower load conditions, thereby eliminating the wasted fuel when high load operation is not demanded or incurring the additional cycles on the engine hardware when shutting down.